Worlds Apart, Souls Entwined
by SerPenTinetheSilverTongue
Summary: REVAMPED Can a new kid fit in with everyone, from the preps and their fan clubs to the punks and their rebellious attitude. Watch how the world of this high school gets shook by its foundation. AU INUKAG, MIRSAN...R
1. Chap 1 Damaged Goods

Worlds Apart, Souls Entwined

By Renee

Chapter 1-Damaged Goods

Most of us are blessed with many things in life, such as childhood friends, family, and people that love us and cherish us. However, there is one thing everyone takes for granted, and that's their memories. Why, simply, because everyone's memories help to mold and shape them into the person that they will become in the future; me, I have no memories whatsoever. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a tiny bit, but I don't have a complete memory like most people, but I do have bits and pieces of what went on during the first six years of my life; let me reassure you, I'm not crazy, I just happen to remember everything after I was six till now as if I were to be an elephant. Greetings, my name is Ariana and I would personally like to welcome you to my world. I may not know my exact birthday, but I will officially be 18 years old in a few weeks, and I have this hunch that my uncle and cousin have something planned for me.

"Ari, come into my office." A commanding voice said as I knocked at the door of 'Charlie's Office'. "Ari, I've got this new case for you to start tomorrow." Said my boss. 'I told you that I had a hunch.' My boss tossed the folder filled with the information about the case to me.

"Hmmm...interesting. The case is at Thomas Jeff High School, somewhere in America, involving unknown spirit activity and ... what isn't that the prestigious public high school that doesn't care what comes to the as long as they look remotely human. Hmmm…let me guess…you want me to go undercover as a student, figure out and solve the situation, right?" I asked him skeptically. 'Why can't I just and do something more challenging then playin' babysitter to a bunch of spoiled teens?' I thought as I skimmed through some of the contents in the folder. "I need to be there…Tomorrow?" I asked as I noticed the date that the school had sent confirming the date of my arrival.

"Yes, that and two other things, 1) You might get a partner for this assignment, and ... now where did I put that note, oh yes, here it is. Ari, 2) in order to do this assignment you need to not get caught, your stuff is already being sent to the nearest apartment to the school and … oh and another thing, if your temper or emotions get in the way of the assignment, you will take those anger management classes." He finished with an amused tone, knowing it would set me off.

"Why the hell would I need anger management classes?" I started to rant heatedly when I felt the presence of another demon.

"Apparently, you need to wake up and pay more attention, half-ling." Taro said as he leaned against the opened door, with a smirk across his face.

"Well, it looks like you got out of another case by the skin of your teeth. What are you doing here, Taro? I thought you said the assignment might take you the majority of the year to solve." I said in an oddly calm/cold manner. "And if I told you once, I've told you countless times, do not call me half-ling. I'm just as capable and as powerful as you are." I said as I got up to brush past him at the door, "Oh, and cousin, don't worry about that partner, I work alone." I finished as I teleported myself to one of the many apartments that had my belongings nearest the high school.

**Monday**

"That's it you bastard, I've had enough of your bitch and your shit!" exclaimed a very pissed off punk rocker chick. "Before I thought that you wouldn't change no matter how popular you became but I know that I was wrong so..."

"Why don't you quit your complaining bitch, and get over it. Inuyasha loves me and being popular so why don't you take a hike, Higurashi." Said the school's popular slut, Yura.

SLAP...

"Yura, I never want to see you near or around Kagome ever again. If you want a reason why, it's this, I LOVE HER, and if she will have me I want to fix all the wrong by asking-"

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

'Damn it, why the hell would I dream of that?' thought Kagome as she glanced at her clock. "OH MY GOD! I am so late. Damn." Kagome said as she hit the floor still tangled in her blanket in a rush to get ready to go to school.

"Kagome, are you ready to go to school now? Sango is at the door saying to remind you of the test that you guys have today." Kagome's mother, Kim, said as she let in Sango. "Sango, dear can you please give these to Kagome so that she can remember to put them back in her bag for school?" Kim said handing Sango all of her daughter's random paperwork and doodle pages, as she trekked up the stairs to her best friends room.

"Hey Kaggy, what's wrong did you just wake up?" Sango asked as she watched her friend run around her room like a hurricane trying to get ready on time. "You do know that we have another 20 minutes till you are remotely late, which me being your great and mighty best friend would be late beside you. So…hey…SLOW DOWN!" Sango said as she tackled her best friend on to her full bed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Holy crap San, WTF! My clock says that class started thirty minutes ago…"

Through out the neighborhood, all was silent. The old lady was watching her little poodle do his business and enjoying the calmness of the morning till…

**"SOUTA! YOU LIL MOFO! IM GOING TO GOUGE OUT YOUR EYES WITH MY BARE FINGERS AND FEED THEM TO YOU!"**

"I'm so sorry sis, I thought it was day light savings time…See ya, Momma" Souta said as he ran for his life for Sango's house to pick up his best bud and Sango's little brother, Kohaku.

Well as soon as Sango was able to calm her down, Kagome was able to get dressed in her random fashion as a rocker chick, wearing her Black Sabbath black t-shirt, long sleeve white shirt underneath it, slightly dark green baggy pants with lots of pockets and some white All-Star converse. She decided to wear her long bluish black waist length hair down with a plain black beanie. As she finished getting ready, she took a look at what her partner in crime was wearing. Sango has her own style and in a strange twisted way, it complimented their friendship. She wore a neon green tight tank top and a long flowing skirt that swept the floor as she walked. The black combat boots and the multiple chains hanging from the skirt were the only things that expressed her rocker personality, along with her studded dog collar in hot pink. As soon as Kagome got done getting ready for school they both made their way down the stairs to grab some pop tarts and raced to Kagome's metallic dark blue rebuilt '73 ford thunderbird. As they made the usual trek down the same road to school, Sango couldn't stand the brooding silence so she put on the one song that she knew would get her best friend to open up and turned the volume as high as it would go. As the fast strumming of the guitar started for American Idiot came on, you could see the auto pilot gaze fade as Kagome got into singing along.

"Don't want to be an American idiot.

Don't want a nation under the new media

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

The subliminal mind fuck America."

Once the chorus came on, Sango joined in.

"Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue."

Once verse two came on both girls were screaming the lyrics at the top of their voice as they pulled into the street that took them to the senior parking lot for Thomas Jeff High.

"Well maybe I'm the faggot America.

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

Now everybody do the propaganda.

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.

One nation controlled by the media.

Information age of hysteria.

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.

All across the alien nation.

Where everything isn't meant to be okay.

Television dreams of tomorrow.

We're not the ones who're meant to follow.

For that's enough to argue."

The song finished and both girls were laughing at the reactions people got once they saw that both windows were rolled up and the girls looked scary as hell. As Sango prepared to start singing along with Holiday, Kagome turned the stereo down.

"Sango, thanks I needed that. Did you see how those freshmen freaked when they saw us?" Kagome said as she turned off the car and started getting her stuff out so that she and Sango could go into the building. "I had that weird dream again…You know the one that had me and Dog shit getting together and it was really weird. I swear I felt that it was like a déjà vu but not you know. I mean not the dream but the feeling that something is going to happen soon, something kinda twilight zone." She said as she jumped onto her hood.

"Wow, Kaggy, I'm going to tell you that once again your clairvoyance is eerie. We are getting some new additions to our lovely melting pot of a school." Sango said as she scanned the parking lot to see how much of their senior class had arrived. In the distance you could hear the pounding bass of Hotel Room Service as a '09 fire engine red Chevy Corvette, as the car parked a few spaces away, a hot pink convertible pulled up right beside him playing Drop It Low and out stepped the Homecoming princess, Yura Clarkson. As soon as the engine was killed for the corvette, the driver stepped out, with long white hair that reached his mid back, his eyes, covered with dark aviator sunglasses, red muscle shirt and a white long t-shirt, with dark blue baggy jeans and white and red Air Force Ones. Out of the passenger side stepped a violet eyed, black hair that was in a rat tail at the nape of his neck, a just right fit purple t-shirt and some loose light blue jeans with black K-Swiss. "And now your weird feeling just became my 'I feel like I'm gonna be sick/weird' feeling. The stupid perv has just ruined my day." Sango said trying to find a safe route into the building without crossing his path.

"You do know that he really hasn't ruined your day yet." Kagome said as she slowly lead her best bud away from the car and towards a path that wouldn't cross their enemies' path.

"He ruined it just by simply existing and coming into my line of sight" She mumbled under her breath…..but fate just love to through out some wicked curveballs. As Sango closed her eyes to find her center and pray that he didn't know that she was there yet…she heard an indignant squeak from her pal, but before she was able to see what happened, she ran into a solid chest and all she saw…was…

A purple shirt.

'God, it must be a really bad day if I can't go one morning without him making my mornings frustrating.'

"Well if it isn't my beautiful Sango coming to grace me with her presence. I feel as though the powers that be has graced me with there blessing." He said with a very charming smile meant to distract any lady it was aimed at. Too bad for him that Sango was immune and knew exactly what he was trying to do. "Ahhh…Sango you have the most firm derriere in the entire school," he murmured before he was pummeled by Sango in her first pervert induced rage of the day.

"Whoa, Sango! Calm down, we hadn't even made it into the entrance of the door before you started to beat him senseless." Kagome told her as she dragged her friend away from the unconscious boy. "How about we just skip so that we don't have to deal with them for the rest of today. How does that sound?" She continued as she pulled out her cell to text their friend, Ayame, to let her know that they were skipping due to a 'Hentai Moment'.

"Fine…let's go before I do something that will get me suspended." She said as she tossed her backpack into the thunderbird and followed it with her body as Kagome had the car roaring to life as they sped away from the school.

"Why do you always have to start first thing in the morning with her, Miro?" His best friend, Inuyasha, said as he carried his unconscious friend to the nurse's office that was by the front office. As soon as he dropped off his friend he overheard a man talking in the front office about grabbing the schedule for his charge who would be starting school tomorrow.

"Miss, I understand that you and this school promise that nothing is dangerous here but I just want to know what are the things that I should tell my charge or at least forewarn her about." He said, "I remember what it is like to be in high school."

"Well, sir, we can arrange to have your charge receive an escort that will pretty much show him/ her the ropes of the school if that isn't a problem." The school's assistant said as she went through the school roster looking for eligible people.

"That would be great do you think that you could write that name down on this schedule so that she will have it tomorrow?"

"By all means yes. Here you go sir, and have a great day." She waved him off as he gathered all the paperwork and schedule to bring to his charge.

'Hmm…I wonder who they are getting to be the escort.' Inuyasha thought as he made his way to his first class of the day. The rest of the day passed by with no incidents or anything of great importance except that everyone knew that they were getting someone new.

**Tuesday**

The day started out fine. Kagome got pranked by her brother, she got tackled by Sango, and the shouted out the lyrics to whatever song was playing on the radio as they drove to school. Then the day took a turn for the WTF, when right after they park the car, Kagome and Sango just happen both run into their enemies. As Kagome ran from Sango for making fun of the little things she does that she thinks nobody notices when it comes to Miroku. Which in turn caused both girls to end up in Inuyasha and Miroku's arms on the ground in a dog pile.

"Aw damn, Miroku, you are so gonna smell all day, you too, Inu-baby." Said Yura, wearing the school cheerleading uniform, and her long waist length straight black hair in a high pony tail, waving a hand in front of her face as though both rocker chicks smelled bad.

"Look Sango, are you ok?" Asked Miroku, ignoring Yura, as he helped her back into a standing position. Right as she was about to respond, he decided to go for the gold….RUB, RUB, RUB. "My Lady Sango, you have such a firm ass." As soon as Sango got over the shock of him rubbing her ass, she gave him a semi powerful right hook that totally KO'd him to the ground.

"You no-good dirty lecher. I swear one day you're gonna do that to someone and your ass will be beat into dust. Can you guys just move out of the way so that we can pass?" Said Sango, already fuming.

The two remaining enemies couldn't respond due to the roaring engine of a Kawasaki Ninja 650R pulling into the senior parking lot. The strangest thing that happened is that the rider then rode the bike all the way to the empty spot that Yura was standing in. The bike was dark blue with an ice blue dragon along the side and kanji on the other side. The rider wore a black helmet with a large white cloud on top, a long leather trench coat whipping around as the rider finally came to a stop about four feet from the knocked out kid. As soon as the rider killed the engine of the bike, Yura rounded on them going off on how close they where to hitting her, and she kept ranting even as the rider kicked out its kick stand and stood up to their full height. Yura's rant slowed to a stutter as she had to tilt her head up in order to look into the darkened face plate of the rider.

"Did you know that I could smell past the perfume bath that you apparently had this morning, and smell the shame on you?" Said the rider in a quiet voice that everyone had to strain to hear. The rider then turned and went to the back of the bike to store the helmet.

"I don't know who you think you are or what you're playing at but I would rather you not insult my girlfriend." Inuyasha said as he moved away from being in Kagome's path and stepped in front of Yura, as the rider started to chuckle softly. "Do I amuse you?" He growled as he tried to figure out if the rider was a girl or boy.

"No, I just figured you being a guy and a half demon, you would know the difference. Are you sure that you should be a senior or even in high school, little puppy?" The rider said as they pulled off the helmet…

A/N:

I do not own Inuyasha, or the song American Idiot by Green Day.

I do however own the plot and the storyline.

The next chapter will be up in about 2 days.

Please read and review.

I also started a forum-Various Dares and challenges

Join up!

Serpentine

~Ciao~


	2. NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N:**

**Hey you guys, sorry this still isn't a new chapter. **

**I have figured that each week will be dedicated to a certain story or website.**

**I'm moving from original poetry on fictionpress and my three stories on this website.**

**If you want to know the schedule, hit me up!**

**So Read & Review!**

**Enjoy!**

**SerPenTine**

**~Ciao~**

**Thanks You Guys:**


	3. Still not a chapter

HEY GANG ITS ME AGAIN….

MY SYSTEM CRASHED AND I LOST EVERYTHING

I HAD SO I AM STARTING FROM MY ORIGINAL OUTLINE….

SO I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS WILL BEAR WITH ME…..

CIAO TIL NEXT POST!

~SERPENTINE~


	4. IN 8 hrs

GIVING YOU ALL AN UPDATE AND HOPING THAT YOU GUYS FORGIVE ME FOR THE DELAY. WASE CH2 IS BEING POSTED TONIGHT, AND THE NEXT CH'S FOR THE OTHER TWO STORIES EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW NIGHT

I WANT TO THANK ALL THOSE WHO PLACED THE STORY ON ALERT, MARKED IT AS A FAVORITE AND REVIEWED!

_RUNNING_

Opalbrat

LovesDepp

ShatteredRose92

Ice-Kitsune-317

Anonymous

_WTF_

xxxstephanie1792xx

passion4somefanfiction

Sakura's Fire

Mew Polarbear

booklover2theextreme

ArchAngel-Kagome

akaneXranma4ever

SexyxAngelx09

WindScarShikionJewlInuKags

Roxy

_WASE_

_xxxstephanie1792xx_


End file.
